Edward Cullen Is Staring At You
by MaddsLovesTwilight
Summary: Then, Jessica whispered something in my ear so forbidden by some invisible, unspoken rule, that when she hissed it under her breath, it shocked me to no end. It left me frozen in my seat. I couldn’t breath. “Edward Cullen is staring at you." New Moon
1. Well, somebody should tell her!

**I have had this idea for a while, and I wrote it down today in my journal, so now I'm going to post it. Remember, this is during New Moon, while Bella is in school, in zombie mode. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**BPOV**

I sighed, relieved, as the bell echoed down the empty school halls, dismissing all students to head for lunch; my stomach was very empty. I robotically gathered my belongings, and it took me a few moments to realize that Angela Weber had walked up to my table warily and was talking to me.

"Hey Bella," she started, looking concerned for me. My head snapped up; I was surprised. Nobody had talked to me, even Mike since….

"Hi," I mumbled quietly, starting for the door. She followed me down the hall wordlessly. Once, she opened her mouth to say something, but she abruptly snapped it shut, looking around perplexed. I wondered idly what she found so hard to say, or why she was even talking to me at all, after way I acted since….

I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see her looking around the hallway, embarrassment clear on her face. I glanced around to my surprise to see that everybody in the hallway was either gawking openly at me, not even caring that I had caught them staring, or looking quickly away after they saw them watching me.

I was going to ask Angela what was going on when Jessica came running up to us, breathless. This was something new, too. "Bella! Bella-" she started excitedly, but she was cut off by a very frantic Angela, who was shaking her head crazily at her. Jessica pressed her lips, looking very upset.

_What is up with everyone? _I thought, exasperated. I just shook my head and sighed. I would find out eventually….

I started again for the cafeteria, leaving Jessica and Angela behind. "Wait! Bella!" they shouted simultaneously after me, running to catch up. It was too late, though. The second I opened the door, everybody in the cafeteria was silent, like they were watching my reaction to something. Everybody seemed to freeze in whatever they were doing. I ducked my head quickly, barely looking at my surroundings at all, and headed for the line.

Soon, the cafeteria babble started up again, and Jessica and Angela were still following me to the line. I wasn't hungry at all now, so I grabbed a water bottle.

Jessica and Angela were now silently communicating, but I could tell by their eyes what they were arguing over. "You tell her!" and "No! _you _tell her, flew over my head and hung in the air. Eventually Jessica sighed and turned to me.

"Bella, do you notice anything… different today?" she hedged. I shrugged. I mean, other than the gossiping swirling all around me that I refused to listen to and the odd stares, nothing had changed, right? Right….

Why was she even asking _me _of all people, who was in a permanent zombie state. Wasn't _she_ the gossiper?

Jessica looked at my blank stare incredulously, and they shared another look. Apparently, it was Angela's turn to take a whack at it. "Bella, tell me that you've noticed something _new_ today," she almost begged me, but soon trailed off uselessly. By now we were walked to the lunch table. I ignored both of them as they kept glancing around the cafeteria, obviously looking for something.

I sat in my usual spot, and disregarded the stares from the whole table, especially Mike, Eric, and Lauren. They let me stare out into space and zone out for a while until they started whispering furiously around me.

"You mean to tell me that she doesn't _know_ yet?!" Eric.

"How can she _not_ notice?" Angela wondered feebly.

"Maybe it's best if she didn't know. Nothing good can come out of this…." Mike.

"Is she blind, or just plain stupid?" somebody seethed, obviously upset for not being the center of attention.

"Lauren!" the whole table shouted angrily at her.

"She must have been more effected than we thought…,"Angela murmured in my defense. Yes, I always did like her….

"Well, _somebody_ needs to tell her!" Lauren snapped, annoyed.

I tried my best to ignore this puzzling conversation buzzing around me, which just so happened to be _about_ me. I was soon able to zone out once again, and the voices dyed out, like the volume on a television slowly being turned down.

Then, Jessica whispered something in my ear so un- allowed and so forbidden by an unspoken force or an unspoken rule, that when she hissed it under her breath, it shocked me to no end. It left me frozen in my seat. It ripped and tore at the hole in my chest. I couldn't breath.

"_Edward Cullen is staring at you."_

**-screams- Okay, sorry, I just have a thing for that last line up there. So tell me what you think, and I'll write the next chapter. :0) R&R**


	2. Sick Joke

**You people are awesome! I'm telling you! You are my favorite people. :D I have had so many reviews for one chapter, that I will try to make this chapter especially good.**

**By the way: I spent hours laying in my bed this morning trying to work this chapter out, so you people BETTER be happy! I also own nothing.**

**BY THE WAY I AM UPDATING EXTRA FAST, SO YOU SHOULD ALL FEEL LOVED!**

_Previously: "Edward Cullen is staring at you"_

I spluttered and choked on the water that I hadn't noticed that I had taken a sip of. _What_ did she just say? _No. _No, no, no, no, no, no. Impossible. I'm hallucinating. Déjà vu. Anything. This couldn't be happening. I slowly turned to face her. Her expression was a mix of horror and satisfaction.

My voice came out no louder than a whisper. "_What did you just say?"_ I hissed. Scratch the satisfied part.. Now she was just horrified. She whispered too.

""Edward Cullen is staring at you again." Déjà vu. I refused to look up at that one table and see nobody there. I couldn't. The pain would be too much; it would smother me.

"Does he look mad?" I asked dryly, humoring her before I stood up abruptly, knocking my chair down behind me in my haste.

"No, Bella! You don't understand-" she started, but I didn't want her alibis. I couldn't look at her.

"That's sick, Jessica. I can't believe you would say something that cruel." I walked out of the cafeteria, ignoring every single stare because it didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered.

I had made it to the hallway to find it completely deserted. Everybody had gone into the cafeteria to eat or see Jessica's biggest joke. I was halfway down the hallway before I tripped and fell. I gasped in pain as the unbearable smarting in my ankle shot through my whole leg like a scorching fire.

"Bella!" somebody called my name. I looked up to meet my gaze with….

**Should I stop there? Do you people hate me? (Well, you sure will in a minute, I'll grant you that….)**

_I looked up to meet my gaze with…_

Mike Newton.

He stood towering over me, looking like a mad man. His eyes were furious. He grabbed me by the wrist and I winced in pain now from both my wrist _and_ my ankle. "You don't need him, Bella! You can have me. He isn't good for you! He doesn't even _want _you," he spat at me. With each word he bent my wrist farther and farther down in a way it shouldn't go. I was kneeling on my good leg, trying to move with my wrist so that it wouldn't hurt as much. Not working.

"Please!" my plea wasn't louder than a whisper. He glared at me and bent my wrist back even more. I heard a crack. I let out a cry of pain.

_What was __**wrong**__ with everybody today? The Cullens weren't even __**here**__! _I flinched as I thought their name. Even though Mike had officially gone absurd, and the pain of my ankle and wrist were starting to make me feel faint, the truth of his words came crashing down on me.

I was unwanted and not worth wanting. That was why _he _had left. That's why Jessica's little joke had hurt as much as it had. Silent tears traveled down my cheeks as I thoughts of all of this. But my thoughts were interrupted by another presence in the room. Another voice.

"**Let. Her. Go. Newton."**

I looked up to see the one and only Edward Cullen _staring right at me._

**So how was it? Was it suckish? I know it's short, but it was a short amount of time in this chapter. How many people lost all hope? :D**


	3. Some sort of warmth

**Please remember that I have writer's block right now as you read this….**

* * *

**Bella POV**

Apparently, I owed Jessica an apology.

I came to meet my gaze with Edward Cullen, standing there in all his glory, eyes blistering with an immeasurable amount of hate. I shrank back in fear. Something flashed in his eyes so quickly that I almost missed it. It was a flash of regret, and I realized that this hate was never meant for me, but for Mike. Which reminded me of the excruciating pain in a huge wave of anguish that slammed into me like a wall of cement. I watched with wide eyes as Mike immediately paled and released the death hold on my wrist.

I fell back against the wall, gasping in pain. My eyes suddenly felt warm and moist as I sank to the floor unsteadily. I closed them, trying to make the dampness go away. I was aware of a muted grunt of pain and then the wall trembled with the force of Mike's body being hurled into the wall parallel from the one I was currently slumped against.

I peeked my eyes open to watch as Edward raked his hands across his face, pacing in the hallway. His face was again a mask of fury, his black eyes searing with anger. He never looked at me as he stormed tread back and forth in the hall. He stopped abruptly, and pressed his long fingers to his temples.

As I watched him, I grew more and more faint. This was too much to endure. He was here, and yet, I couldn't grasp that it was real. He couldn't be here. I suddenly realized that my eyes were closed again. I opened them to see him watching me, his eyes so soft now, so tender. Never even close to the way he had been looking at Mike. No, this look was close to something that I could only remember as a faint mirror image of a memory.

He slowly came to walk up to me, his movements purposefully slow, deliberated. He came to kneel in front of me, concern a clear sentiment in his eyes, and that other look there also. I couldn't place it. His smooth voice, so beautiful, so velvet that it made my diminutive memories of it sound raspy, came out in a mere whisper.

"Bella? Bella, are you okay?! Please, I'm so sorry. He hurt you! I'll kill him." His sweet breath caressed my face, making my head whirl. My breathing hitched as my eyes widened. _Not real, not real._

"Bella, please speak," he begged me, reaching out warily and carefully to rest his hand on my cheek, wiping away some tears- the wetness that had blurred my vision earlier. I couldn't breathe now. I could only stare at his beauty, trying desperately to recall what I saw in his miraculous eyes. I almost had it…. Some sort of warmth….

"Please Bella." That was it. _Love_.

And then I fainted.

* * *

**Sorry this is short! It was only a **_**tiny**_** cliffy right? R&R**


	4. Far Too Easy

**

* * *

**

First: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF MY REVIEWS! I'm so happy about that, you guys. If we can get to one hundred reviews on this story, I would die of excitement for this. (:

**(The rest is at the bottom)**

* * *

"Bella! Bella please wake up. Isabella, open your eyes, _please_," somebody was talking to me, I knew it. Pleading. But that wasn't the thing that scared me. It was the voice.

The voice. I would know it anywhere. One voice that caused my heart to rip into small, insignificant pieces that throbbed in agony with each long, painful rip. No, this voice didn't belong to a human; it belonged to an angel. An angel I thought I would never see again.

Or hear for that matter.

I peeled my eyes open, and my breath caught in my throat. I was in a car on the side of a road that I didn't recognize. But it wasn't _my _car. It was a Volvo. Snapping my eyes shut, I tried to breathe normally. No cigar.

The voiced had stopped now, and then I couldn't hear anything except my erratic heartbeat, and my own hysterical breathing, and even that sounded off. It was like my ears were plugged with cotton, or I had been swimming for hours and now I had water stuck in my head.

As I slowly drifted out of unconsciousness, I became more aware of the things around me. Therefore, I was reminded of the pain once again today. Ow. My ankle was throbbing, and my wrist felt… well it felt cold.

A question kept stabbing me in the side like an annoying thorn in my side. Why had I fainted?

I reluctantly opened my eyes to inspect my wrist that should be searing in pain along with my ankle, with hopes of getting my question answered. I looked at my ankle first; it hurt the most. I sighed angrily. My left foot was clad in an ace bandage.

"Alice saw… something, and I came prepared," the voice murmured almost silently, but it didn't stop me from jumping about a foot in the air, letting out a scream of terror.

Edward leaned over me in a millisecond, locking eyes with me, and wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing his other snowy hand to mouth before I could be heard, cutting off my scream. He gently pushed my body down against the seat again, and I realized bit by bit that he had just stopped me from banging my head on the low car ceiling.

Neither of us breathed as we sat there, frozen by each other's gazes. I finally sucked in a deep breath, and broke our stare. He hesitantly released me from his arms, sure that I was safe to sit in my own seat without causing harm to myself.

Well, my question was answered.

He had released all of me but my wrist, the one that was surely injured. It dawned on me. _That _was what was making my wrist feel cold. Edward held my wrist so delicately that I felt no pain at all. At least on my wrist. My heart was another matter.

Edward kept glancing down my wrist with worry clear in his eyes. "I think it's bruised and there's a break. _I'll kill him_," his voice came out as a hiss at that. I flinched away from the sharpness of his tone. Panic immediately swarmed in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay, Bella. I promise," he whispered, and he seemed to be reassuring himself also. I kept blinking; I felt like I needed somebody to throw a bucket of water on me. My thoughts we so hazy, I could barely form coherent thoughts.

Edward reached behind his seat at blinding speed that made me cower in my place, which instantly made him go at a slow human pace as he came up with a first aid kit. He was still holding my wrist in the other hand like the smallest movement and it would shatter.

Edward kept his eyes down as he slowly inspected my wrist closer, and I could see all of the stress in his movements, yet I felt no pain on my hand. That hole in my heart kept ripping and ripping with every second I was with him.

_Rip._

Edward looked through the kit, but growled softly. Apparently he didn't have what he needed. He slowly released my wrist, and I let It fall limp in my lap. Mistake. I winced as it was jostled in the brace, and Edward growled very softly. I vaguely heard him hiss, "kill him," once again through the haze of pain and isolation.

"Mike?" I whispered so softly that I didn't even hear it.

Edward's eyes flashed up to my face in shock, obviously stunned that I had spoken. I met his gaze, trying to erase the suffering in my eyes.

_Rip._

"He was drinking on school grounds. He heard the news and skipped third period to get the drinks and came back during lunch. I suppose somebody will find him soon enough and smell the alcohol." It took me a little while before I realized he was talking about Mike.

I gasped. "Mike? That's so… _unlike_ him! Why?" I breathed, astonished, staring out the window, refusing to look at him now. It might be easier when he left if I didn't look at his face. Edward once again gazed at me, stunned.

"Humans do foolish things. _And so do I_…." he murmured this so softly, I was sure I just imagined it.

_Rip._

I wanted him to just leave already. Make it easier. I didn't think that I would be able to get through this time. But I wanted my answer before he left and I was gone forever.

"Why?" was all I was able to manage out of unmoving lips. He understood completely.

A look of horror swept over his face "Alice saw you…" he didn't go on.

"What did she see?" I whispered, terrified by the anguish on his face.

"She saw you in a car crash," he choked out, dropping his head in his hands, torment lucid on his handsome face.

_Rip._

_Rip._

_Silence._

_My heart has no more room to rip. It's all gone…._

"DAMMIT EDWARD!" I shouted, the sound scorching my dry throat. He actually jumped. _Edward jumped in his seat_. He stared at my furious face, in complete and utter shock.

"YOU COULDN'T JUST LET IT HIT ME?!" I shouted, livid. Edward didn't breathe. He didn't move. He just stared. I took deep breaths.

He couldn't just let it all be over? He doesn't want me, but he wants me to suffer? I had a chance out of this, and he blocks my way! I started to sob.

"Why couldn't you just let it hit me?" I asked again, whispering.

Edward looked like he could retch.

"You wanted it to hit you?" his voice knocked me off guard. It wasn't angry or mad. It was sad and torn and heartrending. I nodded feebly.

Then he did explode. There was the mad voice I was looking for. "YOU WANTED A CAR TO HIT YOU, BELLA! _YOU WANTED TO DIE? WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE A NORMAL LIFE AND BE __**HAPPY?" **_His words were like whips, making me flinch. Anger flared through my veins.

"Because I can't be HAPPY without you, Edward! YOU LEFT AND I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR! IT WOULD BE EASIER TO BE HIT BY THAT CA AND NOT HAVE TO GO THROUGH THIS _EVERY DAY_!" I shouted, tears flowing down my face freely now.

I didn't stop to see his face.

"Thank you for everything," I whispered, jumping out of the car, cradling my wrist to my chest. I had literally a millisecond before I was being pressed to the car. Edward had both arms on either side of my head against the door, leaning forward staring at me with remorse written in bold all over his forehead. I was trapped. The stance he had over me sent unbearable memories flashing before my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to go off at you. I was _never mad at you_, only myself. Never at you," his voice rang with fervent compunction and sincerity.

"Let me go," I murmured, trying not to look into his penetrating eyes that were boring holes on my face. I couldn't breathe. He was just so close. I felt faint again, my ears ringing. I wished that I had never gone to school for the millionth time today. I wished that I could go back to feeling absolutely nothing. But the deadness was slipping away with piercing finality.

"I can't. Not again," he whispered, his voice husky. My head snapped up.

"What?" I asked, suddenly intent. My head whirled at his closeness and the mystification. The pained look on his face

"Bella. I _never _meant what I said. When I told you that I didn't want you… it was an utter and blatant lie. It was the most painful, unbearable, grueling, excruciating, _cruelest_ thing I'd ever had to endure in my entire existence. I could _never ever_ not want you. I can't exist without you! ," he said this in such a rush I had to strain to catch it all.

I shook my head mechanically. No, he didn't want me. He never wanted me. No, no, no. "I don't understand," I mouthed. Edward looked determined.

"I have to be a good liar, Bella," he murmured. My breathing stopped mid breath, my teeth clenching as my vision blurred with automatic tears. I could still see his face, appalled as he caught my expression.

"No, Bella, no! I'm a decent enough liar, _but you had believed me so quickly_! I thought that if you accepted that I had moved on, then maybe you could too. If you lived in a world without _me_, then you could have a _normal human life_," he leaned over me urgently, trying to make me believe.

My mind dwelled on something he said, playing it over and over again_. _

_If you thought I had moved on, then maybe you could too…._

_Maybe you could too…._

"Clean break," I choked on my words. He nodded.

"It was far too easy…. But I lied to you. I'm so, so, so sorry that I couldn't protect you from myself. That I couldn't save you. I made it worse, leaving you. Getting into car crashes," he paused, flinching, "I'm so sorry," he whispered, grief drenched in his every word. But each single word was impossible.

"How could you not have trust in me, though? To think that I didn't _love_ you?" he questioned desperately. I stared at the tree behind him, trying not to think. This wasn't happening.

"Bella?" Edward whispered. He slowly moved a hand from the side of my head to cup my face gently, moving it so that I looked at him. He stared into my eyes. "You don't believe me, do you?" he murmured, pain clear in his voice.

I shook my head. "It's too much! When you leave again, it will hurt too much! I can't believe you when you're going to leave again!" tears were falling down my cheeks uncontrollably now.

"Bella I will _never_ leave you again. I can't. I can't be without you. Please believe me! _I love you_," he whispered the last three words so softly, brushing the tears from my face so tenderly, his black eyes burning with that warmth, that they were smoldering with such devotion, adoration, that it was impossible to ever doubt him, even for a second.

I sobbed, hiding my face in his shoulder, and wrapped my arms around his neck, forgetting my wrist. He enveloped me in his arms around my waist, burying his face in the crook of my neck, whispering my name. I pressed myself closer to him, never wanting to let go.

He raised his head and slowly pressed his lips to mine, seeming to completely forgetting the boundaries he had so carefully set. My head spun and my heart thumped erratically as I kissed him back, using my good hand to tangle my fingers in his soft hair.

I eventually had to pull away, gasping for air; Edward kissing down my jaw line.

I didn't notice that I had started crying again until Edward brushed the tears away with his lips. "What's wrong?" he asked, troubled. I smiled a little, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I missed you _so much_," I whispered, my voice thick with tears. Edward stroked my hair softly.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered, anguish in his voice again. I shook my head, reaching up to kiss him. He cupped my face and kissed me back willingly, brushing the rest of the tears away with his thumb.

"I love you," he told me when he broke away, staring into my eyes.

"Forever," I whispered, my voice cracking with emotion.

He held me closer for a moment, breathing in deeply. "We should go to Carlisle to take care of your wrist," he murmured, stepping back and taking my hand, kissing it tenderly.

"Carlisle's here?" I asked, excitement flowing into my voice. He nodded, smiling. Then the next thing he said surprised me, making me laugh for the first time in the longest while.

"But first… I think you need to say sorry to Jessica Stanley."

* * *

**Second: I'm sorry for any mistakes or if the ending was bad or if this sounded too much like New Moon. I really am. I HAD SERIOUS WRITER'S BLOCK AGAIN! GAH! **

**Third: The credit for knowing what medical attention Bella needed for her injuries belongs to IsabellaMarieCullen3214 for telling me. -round of applause- **

**Fourth: I hope the excuse for Mike wasn't too crappy. I really am sorry for that. -grimaces-**

**Fifth: (This is a freaking long list) Please review! **


	5. Sorry

**Hola. (: Thank you for the reviews I got for the last chapter, they're wonderful. But a lot of people thought that the story was still going on, and I'm getting more alerts than reviews. Ha. **

**Sadly, that was the last chapter. I didn't want to drag it on when everyone already knows what happens after they get back together in New Moon. **

**Edward was just joking and teasing when he was telling Bella that she should apologize to Jessica. Sorry if that caused confusion. I thought it would be a funny ending thing, but sadly, not as much as I had hoped. What can I say, writer's block does crazy things to my brain. Sorry. **

**Would it be weird to still ask for reviews…?**


End file.
